


St. Patrick's-wait...(CP one-shot)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: EJ over reacting, Family, Fluff, Gen, I have no other tags for this ;-;, M/M, OC Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: St. Patrick's Day was not a favorite holiday to EJ, having people run around and pinch others like idiots. But when EJ goes out for the night he's greeted by someone he's never met, and she knows his name.





	St. Patrick's-wait...(CP one-shot)

ST. Patrick’s-wait..

Third POV.

There was nothing more annoying than St. Patrick's Day at the CP manor. Some of the CP’s were dedicated to the holiday and pinched as many people as they could before the night was out. While some others were a bit more mature and refused to pinch anyone and brave through the day. Then there are the CP’s that don't pinch but hide out in their room the whole night. But lastly, then there’s Ben, or as Jeff puts it “the lucky bastard.” Ben nearly wears something green everyday so he’s never had to worry about pinchers in the mansion.

The young elf sat in front of the TV with Bloody Painter, or his nickname of BP. They were not “buddies” per-say but they didn’t mind each others company. Especially when the house was in chaos and loud people. Candypop always visited during this time and both him and LJ have a contest on who gets the most pinches. It was stupid but fun, or at least fun to watch. As puppeteer was running away from a laughing Candypop, BP looked up at his friends before shaking his head.

“Who invented this idiotic holiday? It makes no sense..” BP mumbled a bit while dabbing his paintbrush into his mixture of dark crimson blood.

“I don't know. I think it had to do with a priest.” Ben shrugged. His eyes more focused on the game rather than anything else. Hands curled around his torso, making him jolt to real life and pause the game.

“St. Patrick’s Day is the celebration of a priest and converted most civilians from Ireland to being christian. On the 17th of March every year, parties, dances, and many decorations and attie would be covered in shamrock and green.” A familiar voice spoke, loud enough for both to hear but not yelling in Ben’s ear.

“Huh, how do you know about this EJ?” BP asked, momentarily looking to the blue masked killer.

Ben scoffed and grinned. “EJ knows everything. He’s a goody college boy.” Ben caught EJ’s smirk as he rested his chin on Ben’s head.

“That’s not true, I don’t know anything about..” EJ stopped for a minute to think but before he could speak Ben replied.

“Don’t know anything about being straight?” Ben grinned and received a tickle attack from the killer behind him. “H-hey! J-jack no! Ahaha!”

EJ chuckled as the little elf tried to squirm away. “I’m Bi. There’s a difference Ben.” He commented before stopping and letting the young man breathe.

BP rolled his eyes at their antics, and continued painting. “Well then St.Patrick’s Day was commercialized, just like every other holiday is. It’s a shame really, now it’s started Pinch wars.”

Ben sat back up and affectionately nuzzled EJ’s chest, while EJ wrapped his arms around Ben. “Come on BP, it’s not all that bad.”

“Speak for yourself. I risk living with three pranksters as my friends, they harrass me enough as it is.” BP scoffed and stopped painting, taking a moment to examine his art. “Damn...needs more blue..”

“Here i’ll get you some.” EJ spoke and moved Ben away, who complained at first but then pouted. “Any store?”

BP just nodded and EJ left the house. Sometimes CP’s will do favors for others to get cash or an item back, BP was no different. BP never liked leaving art unfinished or unprotected, in sheer horror to the pieces that were destroyed before. In any case BP hates leaving his stuff behind so he sends others to get paints when it’s needed. However it is rather pathetic when the news the next morning comes up as ‘An arts store was robbed.’ Trekking along, EJ took in the city sites of people drinking, going to friends, leaving work. Sure he was watching from the alley ways but nonetheless it was beautiful.

Finally reaching the arts and crafts store EJ walked to the back and slowly opened one of the back windows, it was a small squeeze but not impossible. Climbing up he squirmed through the window and jumped into the building. As he started to wander around the place, it grew annoying that he couldn’t see what was on the shelves, but continued looking for the paints. A flash from the end of the aisle caught his eyes and he quickly scooted to the nearest end of the aisle and looked around the corner. A small beam of light grew bigger and flooded the aisle with light, behind the light stood a small figure, no bigger than 4 feet tall. Slowly taking out his scalpel EJ waited for the person to step closer but they stopped and a voice rang out.

“I know you’re there. Is that you Hoodie?” A tired sounding voice called out, but young and innocent as well. Who was it that knew Hoodie?

Out of curiosity and skepticism EJ stepped into the light, but said nothing as he took in the appearance of a little girl. As he figured, she was a young girl, but it surprised him that Hoodie knew this human. After taking in her features, he put his scalpel back in his pocket and turned to leave.  
“You’re EJ right?” The voice called, causing EJ to freeze and look at her again. He couldn’t see her that well but he knew for sure she was not a CP.

“Yes...and you are?” EJ asked softly, hoping to get his answer and leave. She stayed still before moving the light down to shine the floor with light. It was hard to tell but EJ managed to catch a pair of sneakers with one foot covered by a stripped sock and the other with a black sock. Ok so listing off, dark hair, darker eyes, light skin, and mismatched clothes. 

“I’m Mara. An orphan and friend of Jeff the killer.” the girl spoke again, but shuffled away a little.

“Ok? Well..do you think i could borrow that light? Or do you have a spare?” EJ asked, she didn’t seem like a bad kid.

“I can take you to what you’re looking for.” Mara answered, making EJ now on alert. Nothing was creepier than having a human girl say something like that to a CP. She should be scared out of her mind, maybe she was and Jeff told about the CP’s to her? It was very suspisious in his opinion.

“Sure...blue paint..” EJ replied with a slow nod, which she returned the gesture and turned. Walking the opposite direction, EJ followed, not really seeing much of her clothing but could tell she was in shorts and a long sleeved shirt.

“So..why are you in here? It’s past closing.” EJ points out and Mara just kept walking.

“That’s the point. I’m an orphan so i’ll stay anywhere that’s easy to break into.” Mara replied but added on. “But i’m not stupid enough to steal anything that could send police after me.”

Snappy. Kinda cute, but yet still unnerving. “So..how do you know Jeff?” EJ questioned, seeing how comfortable she was so far.

She stopped momentarily and looked at EJ, he finally was able to see her lilac eyes and frazzled black hair. “He saved my life. By giving me food on thanksgiving day. It wasn’t much but i’m alright.. But then he said I couldn’t be told to any cp..yet you all keep meeting me.”

“That’s why you called out Hoodie’s name right? He must have met you.” EJ connects to her words and tilts his head in surprise.

“Yes..when I saw your hoodie I thought it was him but, then i noticed you were all blue so..” Mara’s words trailed off, but then she turned and continued walking. Stopping when she shined the light on a wall of different paints.

EJ walked over and looked at the paints, grabbing a few blues because he didn’t know what the hell BP would want. After grabbing a few paints he felt a small pinch on his arm and looked down at Mara. EJ froze a little and asked softly. “Yes?”

“You’re not wearing green..” Mara smiles at him and let go of his arm. “Happy St.Patrick’s Day EJ.”

EJ couldn’t help but chuckle a little and nodded. “To you as well Mara.” As he finished his thanks she turned and walked off, turning off her flashlight and leaving EJ in the darkness.

He had no reason to stay and no more time to question Mara, leaving out the window that he crawled in. So many questions buzzed in his head, as to how Jeff was so kind to her, how Hoodie was oblivious to the girl, and...why didn’t he kill her..? She was there, no cp is supposed to see them and live. To be fair Jeff would stab him in a very uncomfortable spot but Slender’s rules are to kill humans that see us. Yet something about her made all three of them freeze up, to play into her innocents.

It burned in his head, the constant questions, to the point where he barely realized his legs had already taken him to the porch of the mansion. EJ opened the door, seeing the CP’s running around, chatting, and both BP and Ben still at the TV. BP looked rather irritated while Ben was still in his zoned out expression. EJ sighed and walked over, setting the paints onto BP’s stool that had a glass of red water and paintbrushes.

“Here you are..” EJ huffed as he sat on the couch, BP looked at him in a bit of confusion and cleared his throat.

“Thank you...what do i-” Before BP said anything else EJ replied.

“No charge this time..” BP said nothing and continued his painting. Out of frustration EJ stood up and left, going to the healing chambers he and Mr.Smiley use. Thankfully the crazed doctor was not around and left EJ and peace. He sat in his swivel chair and took off his mask, resting his face into his hands and wiping off the sweat. He has always been a hard man to get loyalty from. In the past EJ was roped into his own death by his own friends, they took his life and he took theirs in return. And when Slender and the others found him he refused to get to know anyone on a personal level, but after some time passed things changed..

CP’s approached him without fear, invited him to hang out, and slowly he began to open up to everyone. Things got really interesting when he got to know Ben as well, and now they were dating, which was something the old EJ would have avoided at all costs. A sudden pinch interrupted his thoughts and turned to see Ben grinning at him.

“What’s with you huh? You getting stressed again?” Ben asked with a shrug and EJ chuckled. Slowly the cannibal pulled Ben close enough that the elf wound up on his lap. Ben stared in confusion but let him do as he pleased.

“Jack? You alright?” Ben questioned with a bit more worry to his voice. EJ smiled a little and pecked Ben’s cheek.

“Yeah...i was just..reflecting on my past.” EJ answered and nuzzled into Ben’s neck. Ben took the chance and started petting EJ’s dark locks.

“Jack, if there’s something you want to talk about tell me.” Ben spoke quietly, and EJ’s hand started to rub in a circle on Ben’s back.

“Ben..I need you to promise me something..and I don't want you asking why or trying to find out.” EJ said and looked at Ben.

He could tell Ben was confused and looked almost frightened of EJ’s request, but slowly he nodded. “Alright..what is it? I’ll promise not to ask.”

EJ sighed and smiled a bit, pecking Ben’s lips. “If you ever meet a little girl named Mara...run away from her..”


End file.
